


More than fun, Love

by sunboy



Series: they don't love me like you do [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Deepthroating, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, it gets so soft towards the end believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunboy/pseuds/sunboy
Summary: Subin is stressed out. Seungwoo helps.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Series: they don't love me like you do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	More than fun, Love

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe im back already with another horny. cant believe i already have another one planned. this wasnt even supposed to be a series but subseung got me... again with barely any editing and this time unbeta'd but still huge huge love for kwun (and x) who enabled me so much with this one, u guys are terrible

“Get on all fours for me, hm?”

Leaving one last kiss behind Subin’s ear, Seungwoo sits back on his heels to reach behind him, grabbing the lube from where it was thrown at the foot of the bed earlier. Subin takes a second to do as told, but it’s utterly adorable in the way he does it without a word, chest leaning against the soft sheets with a huff and ass up for Seungwoo—slightly different than on his hands and knees, as Seungwoo imagined, but it works just as well.

He kinda feels like teasing, though. It’s usually the other way round, but Subin is so pliant today... letting Seungwoo kiss him senseless without so much as a quip, preferring to be manhandled instead of leading Seungwoo in any way Subin pleases, stuff that usually only happens when he’s too stressed out to play with Seungwoo in the way they tend to. Popping the lube open and squeezing a generous amount on one of his hands, Seungwoo chuckles against the flesh of Subin’s thigh. “I said all fours.” A kiss. “Subinnie, you’re a little distracted today, huh?” A playful bite, this one a little higher, which gets a small twitch from Subin. “Too much on your mind? Hyung can help with that.”

Subin lets out a small whine at the same time that Seungwoo presses his hand against Subin’s hole, spreading cold lube all over the area, hand sliding down to brush against his balls and further down, giving a small tug to Subin’s half-hardened dick.

They’ve been using exuberant amounts of lube ever since Seungsik said that too much is always better than too little, but as it turns out, Subin likes that. How messy things get, lube and come mixed with spit, messy in a way that they hate during cleanup but _love_ when they’re balls deep in the other, and so Seungwoo makes sure to get _everything_ slick before even thinking of teasing a finger against Subin’s rim. It gets a whine from Subin, who hides his face in Seungwoo’s pillow, letting only the back of his neck and a bit of his ears visible, both looking gorgeous with the cutest shade of red Seungwoo’s ever seen on someone.

“Let hyung take care of you.” Not a question, but still a request. Subin doesn’t use his words, simply moves his ass back against Seungwoo’s hand and whines again when Seungwoo doesn’t do anything.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Alright,” Seungwoo chuckles. He moves so that he’s on his knees, chuckling again when he sees the way Subin tenses in anticipation, cute in the way he’s getting ahead of himself—Seungwoo still wants to take his time prepping him, and so he drapes himself over Subin’s back, leaving a kiss at the base of his neck. “Get your ass a tad bit higher?”

Subin is so, so good, doing as told on slightly trembling thighs. Seungwoo can’t help himself as he leaves even more kisses on the side of Subin’s neck, teeth gracing it gently at times, not even nibbling on it.

“So good,” he hums. “You’re so good for hyung.”

He marks his words by sliding his middle finger in, slowly, one knuckle at a time, easing Subin into it. Seungwoo likes it when Subin goes slow and so he goes slow as well, laughing when Subin gets impatient much more quickly than Seungwoo does.

It speaks to how stressed Subin must be because he doesn’t use his words to prompt Seungwoo to hurry up. His body does all the talking, probably without even noticing it: how he rocks back, trying to fuck himself against one finger; tries to shift his position to get a better angle, unsuccessful; resorts to whining, one hand reaching back blindly until it catches Seungwoo’s arm and _squeezes_ , telling Seungwoo everything he needs to know about Subin’s thoughts right now: _hyung_ , probably drawn out, whiny, _hurry the fuck up already_.

He doesn’t chuckle this time, instead rejoicing in the way Subin meowls after Seungwoo adds another finger. Subin is truly so cute.

Although Seungwoo’s trying to give Subin everything he wants, only being a bit of a tease, knowing Subin is stressed and he could use this, Seungwoo still wants a bit for himself. He continues kissing the side of Subin’s neck because it’s what he likes to do, and he bites it when he starts scissoring Subin open, because it’s what they both like to do.

It keeps going like that—bite and a kiss and then a bite and then a kiss and then a bite, this one _hard_ , hard enough to leave a mark, and then a sweet, gentle kiss over it—until he has Subin panting, ass rocking back against Seungwoo’s fingers.

Even if muffled by the pillow and Subin’s own puny attempts at keeping himself quiet, Seungwoo still hears it perfectly: Subin’s sweet voice, breathy and needy, _hyung, hyung, hyung_ , until Seungwoo adds a third finger. And because he knows Subin will be close to tears if he doesn’t do something about it now, Seungwoo shifts his fingers at just the right angle to hit Subin’s sweet spot after a few tries. It feels so good to be able to bite Subin’s ear as Subin cries out, immediately muttering something that sounds like, _fuck, do that again_.

So Seungwoo does. Again and again and again, until Subin really does shed a few tears, making him move his head to the side, finally letting Seungwoo see his pretty lips, parted and panting, the thinnest of drool lines running down his chin and onto the pillowcase—Seungwoo is gonna have to change that later, third time he’s doing it this week, _God_ —eyes closed and brow twitching with each thrust of Seungwoo’s fingers.

“Subinnie, ass up,” he reminds him after Subin loses a bit of strength on his legs. “C’mon, you can do it—feels better this way.”

What Subin mutters next sounds closer to a grunt than anything else—he’s clearly unhappy with having to keep in this position for so long, even trying to cheat it by spreading his knees apart even more, grabbing one of the pillows to put between his legs to provide the elevation Seungwoo’s asking of him, which has Seungwoo snorting. Seungwoo understands, though; his own body is starting to feel tired, so he changes back to lean on his heels, back arched so he can leave kisses from the back of Subin’s thighs, up to his ass—he skips the kisses closer to where his fingers are, figures they can leave that for another day—and continues leaving them as he traces up Subin’s spine, leaving a small peck at the back of Subin’s neck, still flushed and looking adorable.

Then he sits back and places his hand on Subin’s lower back, using that to keep Subin steady before ramping up speed, three and a half fingers going up to the knuckles and making Subin _lose it_.

The telltale signs make themselves present in no time: the continuous twitching barely held at bay by Seungwoo’s hand, as well as the mumbling of incoherent words, most of them Seungwoo’s name, some of them not sounding like anything in particular, _fuck_ and _please_ thrown in there if Seungwoo does something particularly sweet.

Nothing else crosses Seungwoo’s mind—no more thinking about what he wants, no consideration for his own painfully hard cock that’s been sitting flush against his stomach nearly this whole time—besides giving Subin what _Subin_ wants. At this point it’s just a matter of keeping the speed up just how Subin likes it, quick and fast and rough while Seungwoo is sweet, sweet, _sweet_ , leaving wet kisses and love bites everywhere he pleases.

“Hyung, I’m—"

Seungwoo is barely quick enough to move his hand from Subin’s back, reaching it out for Subin to grab between his teeth, biting hard on the fleshy part of his thumb as he comes all over Seungwoo’s other pillow.

It hurts. Oh, it hurts so fucking much, but the way Subin comes undone around nothing but Seungwoo’s fingers is _so_ worth the pain.

He gets his fingers out, wet sound barely covered by the prime groan that Subin lets out as he bites onto Seungwoo’s hand, rutting slightly against the pillow as he rides out his orgasm. Seungwoo uses his free hand to caress the back of Subin’s thighs, running his fingers over the bite marks left on his back, totally not trying to clean the lube off him this way, until Subin seems to come down—Seungwoo can tell because Subin stops biting him hard enough to bruise and simply melts onto the mattress, a blissed out look on his face that shows not a single sign of the stress that had been bothering him earlier.

Seungwoo has half a mind to keep the compliments from earlier going, telling Subin how great he did, how good he was, attempting to lean in to place a kiss on Subin’s temple. Subin has other plans, though, and as soon as he catches his breath, all the focus shifts back to Seungwoo.

“Now,” Subin starts, still lying on the bed as if his bones are mush, chin pointing at the still very hard, very red thing between Seungwoo’s legs, “how do we take care of that?”

To stay untouched this whole time, having Subin here, fucked out and looking fucking _gorgeous_ with his half-lidded eyes and the dried drool on his chin and smeared cum on his stomach, Seungwoo almost _cries_ when he wraps a hand around the base of his dick. “Facial?” he asks, wincing when his voice cracks, and he wouldn’t even care if it weren’t for the way Subin reacts to it, lips pulling back into a cocky grin.

“Sure you don’t wanna fuck my throat?”

Seungwoo doesn’t even answer. He gives two hard pumps to his dick, suddenly regretting cleaning some of the lube earlier, and damn nearly stops breathing when Subin shifts on the bed, back to the mattress and head hanging off the side of it.

“’M not getting on my knees again,” Subin mutters, eyes closed for a second before he stares up at Seungwoo, gaze so _intense_ —Seungwoo could come just from having Subin staring at him like that. _Fuck_. “What do you think? Heard you can see your cock down my throat in this position.”

“You—” And he chokes on his own spit. God, one of these days Subin is gonna say something that will straight up _kill_ him on the spot. “Who the _fuck_ taught you to talk like that.”

Subin laughs while Seungwoo scrambles to get off the bed, legs wobbly as he stands right next to it, simply taking a moment to look at the way Subin, _shameless_ Subin, closes his eyes before opening his mouth, tongue out as he waits for Seungwoo to just— What, _use_ him? Subin’s already taken care of; Seungwoo fucked the stress out of Subin’s body with his fingers alone, getting a little too carried away with the prepping, but clearly neither of them cares much. The only one left is Seungwoo. So Subin is just going to lie there and take Seungwoo’s cock like a—

Fuck. Seungwoo can’t even think about it.

“You sure?”

Subin closes his mouth, nods, then gets his tongue out again.

“Really? Sure you don’t mind?”

“ _Hyung_.” Opening his eyes, Subin actually looks a lot sleepier now. Even though he knows they still need to shower after all this, he looks ready to let Seungwoo fuck his throat and then fall asleep immediately. “I swear it’s fine. What, want me to get on my knees after all? I can do that.”

“No, it’s fine, you— Stay where you are.”

Although he says he can do it, Subin really doesn’t look like he’s going to move from this position anytime soon. And it’s not like they don’t have other options; Seungwoo could probably get away with fucking Subin’s hole while Subin lies down and takes it, since he’s on board with Seungwoo just using him to get off. He might even get hard again and get a round two out of it, which is always fun. But Subin’s tired, maybe a little too tired for that, and Seungwoo is… _intrigued_. That thing Subin said. You can see…?

“C’mon,” Subin mumbles, voice getting quieter before he yawns—yeah, Seungwoo should do this now before Subin actually falls asleep.

Subin mumbles something else, something that Seungwoo can’t really catch—it sounds like _fuck my thrussy_ but Seungwoo has no idea what that is and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know, not after seeing how Subin talks already, lowkey scared of what lingo kids nowadays are using and just how the _fuck_ did Subin learn any of it. It still catches Seungwoo off-guard every time. The _mouth_ that Subin has on him, how he uses it against Seungwoo in every conceivable way—he’s such a menace. A brat whose only objective is to end Seungwoo’s life.

A brat who is now once again pliant in bed, mouth open, tongue out, and Seungwoo nearly _sobs_ when he gets just the tip of his cock inside Subin’s warm mouth.

Oh, he really could come just from this.

It might be because Seungwoo is taking his sweet time ramming his cock down Subin’s throat—his... his thrussy?—but Subin gets impatient. Wrapping his lips around Seungwoo’s dick, he begins using his tongue to lick at Seungwoo’s tip, sucking gently on the head—so much for not doing any of the work—and then moves one of his hands to grip at Seungwoo’s thighs, trying to get him to slide deeper.

Seungwoo does. He inhales sharply before beginning to move, slowly letting Subin’s hands guide him, thrusting shallowly into Subin’s mouth. He’d take his time here too if it weren’t for Subin being impatient even like this, hands urging Seungwoo to move deeper, thrust harder, to just use him to get off already, and Seungwoo isn’t known for saying denying things to Subin. Still, he tries to be careful as he slowly, very slowly sinks his cock deeper down Subin’s throat, one of his hands—the one that Subin bit, skin red around the teeth marks there, marks that Seungwoo knows from experience will take a good while before disappearing—going to Subin’s jaw to rest it there. He almost wants to spread his fingers, slide them down Subin’s throat, wanting to feel the bulge of his dick deep down Subin’s—

God, why did Subin have to mutter that word. What in the hell even is a _thrussy_.

He doesn’t, though. Just the sight of it appearing is enough to make Seungwoo’s breath catch at his throat, feeling light-headed and dizzy, unable to believe that this is happening.

Staying still for a moment just to catch his breath, Seungwoo caresses the skin of Subin’s jaw, deciding to pull all the way out to ask, “Okay?”

Subin hums, using the back of his hand to clean some of the drool dripping down his mouth and running down his face. Seungwoo almost reaches out to grab one of the pillows, wanting to get the case off it so Subin can use it to clean his face—it’s going to be washed anyway, they might as well keep using it—but Subin stops him. “Okay.” He hums again, hand grabbing Seungwoo’s dick to guide it to his mouth, kissing the tip before getting ready to take him again. “Just—go slow.”

"Yeah?" Seungwoo exhales. "Hit my thigh if you want me to pull out."

"Just fuck my thrussy before your balls go blue."

"I—" Slowly moving his hips forward, Seungwoo takes a shaky breath as he thinks of what to say to that. Maybe he should have some sort of immunity against Subin's comments after hearing them so often, but somehow he keeps finding himself at a loss of words. "You are terrible."

Subin hums around his length at the same time that Seungwoo sees himself down Subin's throat. Oh, God.

He knows what it means: _and yet you love me_.

"You are terrible," he repeats as he thrusts shallowy into Subin's mouth, "and yet I—"

His words get cut off when he's thrusting again, long and slow, Subin's tongue doing something that has Seungwoo's mind going blank for a second. He forgets all about the complete lack of romantic mood and the confession he was about to spill out anyway, losing himself in the sensation of Subin's mouth—Subin's _throat_ —around his dick, watching it disappear past the lips spread out around it only for Seungwoo to feel it under his fingertips, now gracing Subin's neck, not applying any pressure, of course, but oh—

Oh, that's another thing for another day.

And it's truly so much. Using Subin to get off, fucking his throat at an almost languid pace, pulling his cock out only for Subin to immediately start saying more _terrible_ things as he catches his breath— It's just so much.

"Ah, Subin-ah, I'm—"

There's two taps to his thigh. Seungwoo pulls out in an instant, hand immediately coming to grip his dick, stroking it fast with the help of the drool left on it. The way Subin opens his mouth, eyes closed and tongue out—that's what does it and tips Seungwoo over the edge. His pace only goes faster as he stares down at Subin, shameless and bold and so many other things that are simply _too much_ for Seungwoo, and thinking of Subin's words, thinking of his lips, his throat, the bite mark on Seungwoo's hand—he comes all over Subin's face, not even managing to aim at his mouth, thinking of how much he loves all of it.

Seungwoo continues to stroke himself until there's not one drip left that isn't on Subin's face, on his lips and cheeks and a bit on his eyes and hair. Some of it did fall on his mouth and he makes a show of swallowing it, but then he's frowning and saying, as he always does, "God, I hate that so much."

It gets a breathless laugh out of Seungwoo, who now does grab the pillow and shakes the case off it, using it to gently wipe Subin's face. "Then stop swallowing it."

"Spitters are quitters."

"Please stop saying things."

Kneeling on the ground, Seungwoo makes sure to clean Subin's face to the best of his abilities, a smile on his face as he notices how Subin relaxes at the touch. The temptation to pepper his face with kisses is nearly impossible to ignore, but Subin would just scrunch up his nose and call him gross, so Seungwoo resists it in order to get himself cleaned up a small bit too. They still need to shower, but he puts his briefs on and then shakes Subin awake after he starts to doze off.

"Subinnie," he says, voice drawn out as Subin only groans and attempts to hide his face against the dirty sheets. "Subinnie, we gotta shower. And I need to change the bedsheets."

"Do it later."

"You don't sleep in this room."

"Oh yeah?" Subin is only mumbling at this point, but Seungwoo is sure that if he were more awake then there'd be a shit-eating grin on his face. Much like a cat, Subin stretches his body and then deflates on Seungwoo's bed, taking up as much space as possible, making the cutests sounds as he does so. "Is that a challenge?"

"Alright, up."

It's impossible not to laugh at the yelp that Subin lets out when Seungwoo picks him up by the waist. Oh, how he would love to carry Subin like a sack of potatoes all the way to the bathroom, but he'd be risking death by doing that to a buttnaked Subin, so Seungwoo merely sits the brat at the edge of the bed before searching for his discarded shirt somewhere on the floor. It's amazing how Subin doesn't immediately fall back on the bed, but it's even more amazing how he actually cooperates when Seungwoo tries to get the shirt on him, but it makes sense after Seungwoo sees how perfectly it fits him—not in size, because it's definitely a few sizes too big on Subin, but because of how comfy Subin looks wearing it.

"You're not keeping the shirt," he warns, turning his back at Subin so that he may get on it. Seungwoo feels a bit giddy after Subin does it, once again too tired to really have anything snarky to say about it.

"It's going in the washer," Subin says, arms flopping on top of Seungwoo's shoulders, face settling comfortably on the crook of his neck after helping Seungwoo open the door to his room. "It's free real estate after it gets out of it, though."

Seungwoo carries Subin all the way to the bathroom with a dumb smile on his face, not even caring that he's in boxers and Subin only has a shirt that reaches mid-thigh to cover him up. He feels so happy that literally anything could happen right now and he'd still only have eyes for Subin. Eyes to fall in love with the blush on Subin's cheeks, and hands to wash him and shampoo his hair, and lips to kiss him under the warm water until it turns cold, and a heart that beats only for him and these moments that are only theirs, and theirs alone.

And the funny thing is, Subin does win the challenge.

He barely stays awake once they're back in Seungwoo's room, yawning into his hand and wearing another one of Seungwoo's shirts as Seungwoo changes the sheets, the pillows, everything. But he's the one whose arms wrap around Seungwoo's waist as soon as the bed is made, and he's the one whose chest Seungwoo's head lays on after the two of them get under the clean sheets. He's the one who Seungwoo kisses goodnight with all the love in the world, the one who kisses back exactly the same.

"Thank you, hyung," Subin says right after the kiss, right before the two of them drift off to sleep. "For everything."

Seungwoo might just be imagining it, already dreaming, but he thinks Subin says something else, too.

Something that sounds a lot like _I love you_.

It's nice; he must not be stressed anymore, using his words like that, which is all Seungwoo cares about. Although Seungwoo would've known anyway by the way Subin's heart beats so fast right now, body still talking even when Subin closes his eyes and soon starts snoring softly, tired enough to fall asleep right away like that.

Seungwoo, too, feels the tiredness seep into his bones, exhausted after a day with a packed schedule and much of his rest hours taken up by Subin—but, truly, he wouldn't have it any other way. And he wants Subin to know that.

Even though he's already asleep, Seungwoo still mumbles against Subin's chest, "I love you, too."

And he'll say it when they wake up and kiss good morning, and he'll say it again when it's midday and they're having a quick meal in between fan events, and he'll say it once more when it's night and they're getting to the dorm exhausted and ready to pass out. He'll say it on camera and off camera. He'll say it when Subin can reply, playfully embarrassed or merciful enough to say it back, and he'll say it while Subin holds him in his sleep.

This, too, is their thing now. Kisses and confessions of love that go nowhere because they can't, but that still mean everything to them.


End file.
